Ameroca
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} [http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=449226 Ameroca] (アメロカ Ameroka), while new to the world stage, is ambitiously developing in the military, political, and economic theaters. Geography Ameroca encompasses , a volcanic island in the . Located 280 miles off the coast of , Ameroca suffers from freezing temperatures and violent winds, which prevents anything but and from growing. covers the majority of the 5.6 by 6.8 mile island, creating 40 foot tall and allowing only three possible landing sites. Economy Most Amerocans labor to extract gold and rubber from the various mines dotting the island. However, since the opening of the new harbor, Ameroca has also begun manufacturing steel and jewlery from imported base materials. These industries are centered in sweatshops in the capital, St. Sade. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. Demographics Amerocans are primarily native Pacific Islanders, due to the government's prevention of any legal immigration coupled with the natural barriers presented by the remote location, cold climate, and limited points of entry. However, there is a very minute population of European-Americans, and a slightly larger amount of his imported Asian brides. While the natives were historically , the new government attempted to eradicate religious practice. When the populace insisted they must have some sort of national religion structure, Jerry K. relented and established as the official religion, as it is "the most ." Government The Amerocan government is founded upon the principles of full freedom in all forms for all her citizens, and thus can be considered history's one and only true Libertinian government. Politics Ameroca is a direct democracy in which every government decision is based on the unanimous vote of those with full citizenship. According to Jerry K's interpretation of the Libertine philosophy, Ameroca is stratified into three categories of citizenship: New Citizens, Moderators, and Administrators. New Citizens The largest portion of society, New Citizens are comprised of pre-government natives and immigrants. These proto-citizens lack the full knowledge of the new society's mores. Thus, the government only grants them limited rights until they can reeducate themselves and adjust. Those lacking full citizenship can find Ameroca to be very restrictive. Ameroca does not allow any form of anti-government protest, which its armed police forces work quickly at dissolving. Ameroca detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. Moderators The second largest segment of Ameroca, Moderators still comprise almost half the population. These citizens have gained enough of the governments trust to be granted the right to carry firearms, the option to eat imported pork, and are given authority over the New Citizens. Having been awarded these executive privileges, they are expected to keep the peace at home as well as defend Ameroca from foreign invaders. However, the current state of war in Ameroca leads to Moderators having a very short life-span. Cab.net Interaction between Moderators and the next highest tier of citizens, Administrators is limited due to the poor state of communication infrastructure within the country. Thus, another unofficial class of citizen has arisen to act as executive liaison between Administrator and subjugates. These Moderators are popularly known by the communication system from which they receive their orders, "Cab.net." Since they are all beautiful women, they are also affectionately known as the "Cab.net babes." General Inspector of Martial Preparedness The General Inspector of Martial Preparedness is in charge of carrying out the Administrators' orders to the armed forces (and is therefore de facto representative of Moderators). The first General Inspector of Martial Preparedness is the stunning Lulu Xi, a Chinese-American who was immigrated to Ameroca. She does not tolerate insubordination lightly, and is extremely formal. She is often called the "Wolf Prowling Amongst Flowers" and is feared by many within the military. Lulu very rarely wears dresses; she prefers clothes that are easy to fight in. She wears her hair in a braid almost all of the time. (Update: Lulu has recently taken to wearing dresses and her hair styled). Student Body President She is 18 years old. As Student Body President, Miyako is the elected representative of all citizens receiving education (specifically, all New Citizens). Coincidentally, she is also a senior in high school, which is not a requirement for the position. Thus, she is legal. That is, she wields a considerable amount of legal power for such a young age (18) as the voice between Administrator and New Citizen. Taskmaster in Transportation Services Taskmaster in Transportation Services Kim Hyun Sun oversees all infrastructure development. She is a Korean ex-model with a Masters in Transportation Management and a penchant for trains. Height:5′ 5″. Weight:110 lb. Measurements: 34C-24-34. Age: 22 years old. Ambitions: To be the best citizen of Ameroca! Turn-ons: Trains, role-playing, video games, manga, larger men. Turn-offs: Overly athletic bullies, non-train systems of transportation. Favorite Musicians: Weird Al Yankovich, They Might Be Giants, Optimus Rhyme. Favorite Movies: RoboCop, It's a Trap!, 300. Most Embarrassing Moment: Oops, my clothes fell off! Whatever shall we do? Secretary of Et Cetera Services Secretary of Et Cetera Services Rei Soryu handles all issues not covered by the other members of Cab.net, such as diplomacy, the census, trade agreements, emergency management, press relations, technology development, technology trading, budgeting, tax collecting, land deeds, zoning, appraisals, and so on. She is an anime in real life. Administrators The smallest and most elite of Amerocans, those granted full citizenship are known as Administrators due to their complete legislative and judicial authority. They are also granted full rights and are completely unrestrained by any government law. In total, their population constitutes less than a tenth of a percent of the total population. Foreign Relations The Amerocan government is as isolated politically as it is geographically, and so tends to lean neutral in all the world's affairs. In war, it prefers to stabilize and rebuild areas captured by its allies. The government of Ameroca does not contribute to foreign aid because the costs of shipping aide from its isolated location would be counterproductive. The government of Ameroca will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences if they pay enough, but this is due to circumstance leaving them poor in a hostile world. Ameroca has presently aligned itself with Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism (GOONS) for the duration of the Doom House-NPO War. History Ameroca was founded by Jerry K., also known by his online publication at www.JerK.wad. He was politically conscious even at an early age, often spending days locked in heated on . This peaceful existence was only upset when he became enraged by the white males had to endure on a daily basis. Upon throwing his computer monitor into the of his basement room, Jerry K. vowed to venture beyond his aunt's in search of a land of true equality for all. Jerry K. began roaming the world, drawing on his training from the terrorist group ALF in attempts to overthrow various minor governments and . Eventually, Jerry K. landed on the impoverished Peter I Island, and recognized that the gold mines were ideal for creating a non- basis. He was able to effortlessly thwart the absent rule of the distant and established a new libertinian government over the natives. The fledgling Ameroca closed its borders to immigrants in fear that they would spoil the delicate island culture. A notable exception was an invitation to Jerry K's brother, but, due to the lack of entertainment devices because of poor infrastructure, it was declined. Jerry K, and subsequently Ameroca, at first resisted interaction with other nations and alliances. However, he found it was rather profitable to be a neutral nation during the world-wide Doom House-NPO War. Each bloc courted him for his support, one supplying used military equipment and colonial holdings while the other offered technology and money. While Jerry K. thought he could play both sides to the benefit of Ameroca's prosperity forever, he was forced into the war when the nation of Igotsacaneistan launched a nuclear attack. Jerry K was horrified; not only had this attack crippled Ameroca's infrastructure and killed a large portion of its population, Ameroca had publicly proclaimed its intention to eschew all enrichment of weapon-grade uranium. That same day, Jerry K. declared his government's unwavering support for Doom House and subsequently war upon the New Pacific Order (NPO) and her allies. Despite these more aggressive overtures, in practice the Amerocan forces served only as , sent to stabilize regions in which the ruling governments collapsed. However, these humanitarian actions did not buy Ameroca the to protect St. Sade from a second nuclear attack. On April 20, 2011, the NPO nation of Orocarni lit up the much-needed civilian infrastructure in nuclear flames and smoked up the population. Etymology Whether "Ameroca" is a clever pun on the unifying currency of the or merely a is a fierce debate amongst Amerocan scholars. Military Army Infantry Due to a tight budget, Ameroca can not afford a high-tech standing army in full body armor. Instead, Ameroca is dotted with hidden strongholds in which Moderators (soldiers) are taught to master every martial art and harness their Ki. Ki is a tangible energy inside a living being, its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, a person is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. Usually the more concentrated the masses are, the more time the user requires to draw it out (to "power up"). When a fighter gathers Ki, he or she is able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents. Ki comes in a variety of colors. The most common color is white; other colors include yellow, red, purple, orange, blue, green, pink, and black. These colors vary on the race, technique being used, species that the character is, or how (im)pure the being's heart is. It is unknown whether or not the incantations (such as "Ka... me... ha... me... ha!") must actually be spoken for the attack to be performed, or if the incantations are anything more than glorified battle cries. Some soldiers can perform attacks without saying anything, but there still exists the possibility that they are actually thinking the incantations, rather than saying them aloud. Moderators are knowledgeable in both the WWE and TNA schools of martial arts. Thus, they are skilled in back elbows, bell claps, body presses, the bronco buster, chops, clotheslines, the double axe handle, drops, elbow smashes, facewashes, forearm clubs, forearm smashes, headbutts, knee strikes, hip attacks, kicks, lariats, punches, slaps, sentons, shoulder blocks, the standing moonsault, the standing shooting star press, the stink face, uppercuts, transition moves, stretches, holds, locks, claws, nelsons, clutches, chokes, throws, the airplane spin, armbreakers, arm drags, arm wringers, atomic drops, backbreakers, brainbusters, bulldogs, catapults, drivers, facebreakers, facebusters, flapjacks, the Giant swing, the Guillotine drop, gutbusters, takedowns, hip tosses, the Irish whip, jawbreakers, mat slams, monkey flips, the Muscle Buster, neckbreakers, piledrivers, powerbombs, powerslams, snapmares, suplexes, the spinning crucifix toss, tosses, trips, and sweeps Each Moderator is also armed with the RC-P90 with full 80 round clip. It is a powerful, accurate personal defense weapon with a massive magazine. It is considered by many to be the best weapon in the game. Some even consider it overpowered, but it is fairly rare. While only requiring the cheap and plentiful pistol ammunition, it has a penetration power of 3. Thus, it is able to shoot through doors and enemies alike, causing 1.8 damage per round. It even sports low ratings in inaccuracy (6) and recoil (2). Unfortunately, it is rather loud, rated at 2/20, and lacks a zoom function. Every Moderator is also equipped with a Hanzō steel katana for defense. Specifically, they wield Uchigatana in the Battōjutsu style, since it is more convenient to wear, shorter, and can be used in more confined quarters, such as inside a building. With their intense training, Moderators can deflect bullets even from a .50 caliber machine gun. Armored Corpse Ameroca currently fields the Cyclon-B-REX. B-REX differs from earlier Cyclon models in that it is heavily armored and reinforced; not vulnerable like its predecessors. Along with near-impenetrable compound armor (of which only HEAT weapons could deal sufficient damage) and a TMD missile module on its back, B-REX also has a pair of 30mm Vulcan cannons, side and back-mounted anti-tank missiles, and a high power free-electron laser, to protect itself from conventional forces. Its treads also possess retractable metal stake-like protrusions, which are used to find purchase on difficult terrain, and can be employed in "roll" attacks on an enemy murder death kill. The anti-tank missiles on both of B-REX's sides and back are a laser semi-active homing type that does not use wires. The launchers use a laser illuminator to bounce a laser beam off a target that the missile can then home in on. The free-electron laser is capable of generating close to 100 megawatts of energy, ten times greater than any other laser murder death kill blood carnage destroy. B-REX's most fearsome weapon, however, is the magnetic railgun capable of delivering an untraceable warhead anywhere in the world, without the propellant trail or launch flare that gives away the launch position of a traditional ballistic missile. By perfecting the process of shell acceleration, the railgun is able to fire a projectile with a muzzle velocity of over 100 kilometers per second. It was apparently originally going to be used, as part of SDI, to shoot down enemy ICBMs outside the atmosphere murder death kill blood carnage destroy massacre slay genocide annihilate demolish butcher terminate exterminate obliterate eradicate ruin gore slaughter. Navy The navy currently only consists of privateer merchant craft. Airforce The airforce is the pride of Ameroca, and constantly kept in top condition. While the fleet consists of only 9 AH-1 Cobra helicopters acting in an air-to-ground role, Ameroca keeps a full service of state-of-the-art SFX "Amerowing" Yak-9 fighter jets. Despite numerous revisions and redesigns over the course of the fighter's history, the many models of Amerowing have maintained the balance of speed, power and performance that they are credited for. The single-seated fighter features four advanced G-Diffuser on-board engines as large red structures atop and underneath each wing. A single-beam laser cannon (which could double as a Smart Bomb launcher) is located underneath the nose. Twin and Hyper laser upgrades instead utilize a pair of more powerful laser cannons between the G-Diffuser, with one just below each wing. The rear of the ship houses the engine exhaust, which changes color with the environment—red for in-atmosphere, and blue for space operations. Intelligence REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED Awards and Medals File:Civilian Award.jpg|Civilian Showing More Loyalty than Average High Loyalty Award File:Army Award.jpg|Honorable Bravery in Patriotic Combat Service Award File:Naval Award.jpg|Triumphant Volunteer in Charitable Naval Duty Award File:Airforce Award.jpg|Protection Against Overwhelming Bad Guys Above Award File:Intelligence Awards.jpg|Intelligence Awards whose exact symbolism is a secret Transportation Movement in and out of the island is accomplished primarily by ship. The amount of transits to Ameroca has increased substantially since the construction of a harbor. While the island can be reached by plane, the primitive airfield can only service small-to-medium sized aircraft. While Ameroca does manufacture a line of automobile called the U-Go!, because of a combination of low average income, poor weather, limited access and poor maintenance of roadways, most are exported to foreign markets. Only a small number of expensive foreign vehicles, for the Administrators' enjoyment, are kept on the island. The more practical snowmobile is also fairly rare, being once again overpriced for the average citizen. Instead, Ameroca employs use of a complex system of trains, whose rail, some would argue unnecessarily, stretches to every corner of the island. In fact, most money spent on infrastructure is used to maintain and expand the rail system. The official statement of the Taskmaster in Transportation Services is as follows: ;Safety Record:The safety record of train systems throughout much of the past century and in this millennium has been exemplary. Use of computer systems, tensile-bodied train cars and rolling stock and advanced signaling systems have further reduced the chances of accidents. ;Efficient:You can carry many more people (or much more cargo) per gallon or liter of gas. ;Green:Electric trains produce no pollution track side, and can definitely be considered the cleanest method of transportation if the power plant is a low/no pollution plant. Railroads are also pioneering hydrogen fuel cells to power locomotives. ;Right-of-Way Traffic:Train systems have generally been accorded right-of-way traffic, which means there is no interference from other modes of transport between destinations, and this facilitates speedy, risk-free travel. ;On-Time Services:Due to right-of-way services, well-planned schedules and clockwork-like precision of train movement, train and passenger rail systems run their services on time with rare delays. ;Good Facilities:Train travel service systems provide good facilities such as comfortable seats, reclining beds, Wi-Fi Internet, more baggage space, reasonably-priced snacks and food items. ;Relatively Inexpensive Transport Mode:Rising gasoline prices, security, weather, and various hassles of other forms of travel, government allocation for rail projects and the extended economic downturn is resulting in a comeback of train systems. Competitively-priced fares have also elevated the popularity of cross-country train travel. ;Enjoyability: Steel wheels on steel rail provides the smoothest method of moving anything over land, and also the least friction between vehicle and earth. They're fun to ride, and you get to see some of the best scenery your country has to offer once you get out into the countryside. You can find most of the cool people on trains. You can just chill and do whatever and totally relax. "Take it easy" is the train motto, for example, that's how laid back it is there. Show up if you want to have a good time. Train Tables A Line (discontinued) B Line C Line D Line E Line F Line G Line H Line Self-propelled Rail Equipment Locomotives Passenger Cars